


Grumpy

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Customer, College Adviser Pamela, F/M, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Multi, Non-Hunting AU, Pamela Is Still Psychic, Sam and Dean Are Stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Written for SPN Poly BingoSquare: Pamela





	Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Pamela

There were times Pamela wanted to scream.

From the outside, maybe her life looked great. She had two really hot boyfriends who were both amazing in bed and good at taking care of her when she wanted to be taken care of but respected her independence and let her kick the world’s ass all by herself if she wanted to. She had a great job – two, really. The respectable job was as a college advisor. People said it was magic how she took these kids who had no idea what they wanted to do with their lives, or a bad idea for what they wanted to do, and guided them into majors that fit them perfectly. When she left the school, she went to her less respectable job, telling fortunes out of her living room. Crystal ball, tarot, tea reading, whatever her clients expected to see. It was fun, it made her a lot of money, and she was helping people. So, really, her life was pretty great.

Except for one annoying little detail. What was the point of having two hot boyfriends who were totally into each other if they wouldn’t ever sleep together – even in the context of both joining her for a three-way? It’s not that they weren’t attracted to each other. Dear God did they want each other bad. They accused her of making it up any time she tried to tell them. They told her she was wrong when she said she knew. Had they forgotten she was, literally, psychic, and could read them as easily as she could read a high school transcript?

Okay, so they were brothers. Didn’t stop them from falling for each other, didn’t stop them from wanting each other, didn’t stop Pamela from being interested, it’s not like she was suggesting they do something where other people could find out, if they were making babies it was gonna be with Pamela, so who cared? Besides, it’s not like she didn’t know that the whole reason they agreed when she suggested that she date both of them instead of picking one or not dating either of them was that they were hoping they could use it to get over that little detail and be together themselves.

After one day where things had gone horribly at school, and then a customer who came in for a reading left pissed off because she didn’t like Pamela’s answer that yes, her husband was cheating on her, and yes, he really did expect to be able to get out of trouble if he got caught because he was rich and he had a big dick, Pamela was done. Dean was the first one home, as usual. His work at the auto shop tended to have more regular hours than Sam’s law practice, and he was the best cook of the three, so he got home as quickly as he could so he could make dinner. Sometimes he had to call and ask Pamela to get dinner going or call for pizza, but not often.

He noticed Pamela’s bad mood right away, and pulled her close, pressing a kiss into her hair. “School or client?”

“Both. Kinda sucked. What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken stirfry and rice, unless there’s something else you want? Wanna go out?”

“God, no. If I had to deal with people again today…” Pamela kissed his cheek. “Want help chopping vegetables?”

“Sure, hon.”

Sam got home just in time for Dean to put dinner on the table. “Wow, perfect timing. Hey, Pamela. Sounds like you had a bad day.”

“How do you know?”

“Kate told me about a call she got, wanting to know what we’d charge to sue a psychic for emotional distress. Kate and Eileen got a good laugh out of it when she mentioned your name.” Eileen was Sam's paralegal, Kate was their secretary and receptionist.

Dean and Pamela both started laughing as well. “Did she do any research at all? You’re family law!” Pamela protested. “What did you tell her?”

“Kate checked with Eileen, and Eileen said that no, since she’d have to prove intent, there wasn’t much chance. I told Kate to go with the conflict of interest argument, but Eileen said that giving her an answer like hers would be more likely to keep her from contacting other lawyers.”

After dinner, Pamela stretched and started up to bed. She heard the boys starting up a game of paper rock scissors and turned around. “You know what? This is incredibly stupid. I. Am. Psychic. I know what you boys want. I know that you would both absolutely love to come do a threeway, that you would both love for it to be a true threeway instead of just you two taking care of me, and that your stubbornness is keeping all three of us from being as happy as we should be. So either both of you come with me now, or neither of you come and I’m going to bed by myself.”

Pamela was not surprised when she got upstairs, got her clothes off, teeth brushed, all the nightly routine stuff done, and found herself in bed alone. She was surprised when a couple minutes later, the door opened. “Pamela?”

“Sam, if Dean’s not with you, go away.”

“I’m here, Pamela. We, uh… we talked it out and decided to stop being stubborn. If that’s all right?”

“Hell yeah. Finally. Get in here.” Pamela sat up. “You’re invited too, Grumpy!”


End file.
